


We Can Meet In The Middle

by WhatTheWentz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Bisexual Male Character, Discussions of death, Family Drama, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Just Love This Song, Insecurity, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Ray Is A Good Boyfriend, Strained Relationships, idk???, title has nothing to do with the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: When Ray suggests meeting each other's parents, Nate is worried due to he and his father's strained relationship.  Ray opts to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have like 700 fics I need to update but here's a steelatom one shot!!!
> 
> btw the legends finale made me sad, but i loved it
> 
> I wrote most of this whilst listening to PVRIS's song You and I so yea. it also turned out wayyyy too angsty
> 
> We don't know Nate's mom's name so I called her Barbara

_ “Are we ever going to reach the meeting the family stage?” _

 

It had been a simple question, somewhat out of the blue, Ray noticed as soon as it had left his mouth, but nothing that was too painfully terrible.

 

Yet, when he asked, Nate looked like he had been punched in the gut before stammering, “W-What do you mean?”

 

“I just thought…” Ray’s fingers locked with the historian’s, “We’ve been together six months, we should meet each other’s families.”   
  


Nate pulled away, “You’ve met my grandfather.”   
  


“Yeah, but that’s not what I meant.” Ray studied his boyfriend’s face, then asked, “What’s wrong?  Do you not  _ want  _ me to meet your parents, or…--”   
  


Nate interrupted, “It’s not that.  I want you to meet them, it’s just Hank and I--”

 

“‘Hank’?” Ray arched an eyebrow.

 

Nate explained, “My dad.  We don’t exactly see eye-to-eye.”

 

“Tell me about it.” the scientist rested a hand on his back, gently rubbing circles there in an attempt to soothe him.

 

Nate sighed, “When I was younger, he’d over coddle me.  Because of my haemophilia I was vulnerable and at risk a lot, but even so… He wouldn’t let me have friends over, I wasn’t allowed to leave the house on my own, it was awful.” he shuffled slightly, “At age sixteen, when I decided to leave the house, we had a huge fight.  He had it in his head that I was incapable of looking after myself, and we both ended up saying things we didn’t mean.  We’ve never really gotten better since then.”

 

“That was about twenty years ago, right?” Ray asked, and when Nate nodded, he continued, “Surely you guys should try to bury the hatchet?”

 

The historian shook his head, “It isn’t that simple.  When I… When I came out as bi, he didn’t take it well either.  I had a boyfriend in college, and I introduced him to my family and my dad, he said that it wasn’t going to last, that this was just a phase, a way of me trying to get back at him for keeping me so sheltered for all of those years.”

 

“That’s awful.” Ray mumbled, cupping his boyfriend’s cheek, “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

 

Nate leaned into the touch, “It’s not his fault.  He was never too good with emotions.   Guess we have more in common than we think.”

 

“Hey, don’t do that.” Ray said, “Don’t put yourself down.”

 

Nate reminded him, “It literally took an alternate Spear of Destiny timeline version of me dying to get me to take my head out of my ass and say how I feel about you.”

 

“May Doomworld you rest in peace.” Ray commented, and at Nate’s distant look, he asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to try and sort things out?  You know as well as I do that you don’t always get second chances for these sort of things.”   
  


Nate pondered on it for a couple of minutes, then rolled his eyes, “Alright, fine.  But you’re coming with, right?”   
  


“Certainly.” Ray smiled, “Then, you can meet my parents, try Mama Palmer’s pot roast.”

 

Nate laughed at that before leaning over and briefly kissing Ray, pulling back to remark, “Looking forward to it.” before kissing him again.

 

***

 

The following day, Ray and Nate had Sara drop them off in Star City, and as the two approached Nate’s parent’s house, Ray noticed his boyfriend beginning to act antsy.

 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” he reassured, taking one of the historian’s trembling hands.

 

Nate nodded, then mumbled, “Oh, God.” before knocking at the door.

 

He hadn’t even thought about whether he should tell his parents about his current metahuman situation, or about the time travel, or the fact that he had met, and been there at the death of, his grandfather.  The worries built in his mind, and he could feel the ability to think, or even breathe properly dissipating.

 

Before he could bolt away, the door opened, and he found himself standing face to face with his mother.  He let go of Ray’s hand and put on a smile.

 

“Hi, mom.” he greeted her.

 

She beamed at him with delight and said, “Oh, it’s so good to see you, Nathaniel!” before pulling him into a tight, warm embrace.

 

He could barely remember the last time he had seen her (at least, in a non Doomworld situation).   It was at least two or three years previous, at Christmas or a birthday, he wasn’t sure.  He had just been so busy with his job or avoiding his father to be able to enjoy this.

 

He buried his face into her shoulder, inhaling her cinnamon scent for a quick second before pulling away.

 

“What’s with the visit?” she asked.

 

Nate seemed slightly hurt by that, “What, can’t I visit my parents without some huge ulterior motive?” he then shuffled anxiously, “Speaking of which, where’s… where’s Hank?”

 

“Hank’s in the living room, watching television as usual.” she finally seemed to acknowledge Ray’s presence, “Who’s your friend?”

 

Ray gave his usual goofy grin and offered his hand, “Ray Palmer, pleased to meet you.”

 

“Ray… Palmer?” she took his hand and shook it, “As in the billionaire, the one who died?”   
  


Ray shrugged, “Would you believe me if I said reports of my death were  _ greatly  _ exaggerated?”

 

“Ray’s my…” Nate began, then paused to look at the other man briefly, seeking comfort and encouragement.  Ray nodded, smiling, and Nate continued, “He’s my boyfriend.”   
  


Nate’s mother seemed surprised for a second, then she smiled once more, “Well, as long as you’re happy, I am too.”

 

Nate released a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding and seemed to visibly relax.   He felt Ray’s hand rest against his back, supporting him.

 

“Do you boys want to come in?” she asked, “We should catch up.”

 

Nate nodded, “Sure, mom.”

 

“Tell me, Ray.” she looked up at the scientist, “Do you like ice cream?  We’ve just finished up lunch, but there’s plenty of dessert.”

 

Ray smiled, “I’d love some, thanks, Mrs. Heywood.”

 

“Please, call me Barbara.” she said, “And anything for someone who looks after my son.”

 

Nate remarked, “First name basis.  She likes you.” then bumped shoulders playfully with Ray.

 

“Who is that?” a voice called from the living room, and Nate honestly felt his heart stop for a second, “Is that Nathaniel?”

 

Nate nervously fidgeted with the sleeves of his jacket before answering, “Yeah it’s me, Hank.”

 

There was the sound of movement, and Nate saw his father leave the living room.  As soon as they were standing face-to-face, the urge to run spiralled within him once more.

 

“Look who’s finally decided to pay us a visit!” Hank humorlessly laughed, “And you couldn’t even phone after all of the crap that happened in this godforsaken city!”   
  


Nate looked down to avoid the razor-sharp anger that was in his father’s glare.

 

He attempted to make excuses, “I didn’t think you’d want to-- I should’ve… I wanted to…”

 

“Yeah, but you didn’t.” Hank hissed, “You know, your mom got attacked by one of the criminals last month.  Could’ve died.”

 

Nate seemed shocked, “I-I didn’t know.”

 

“If you had, would you have phoned?” Hank asked.   
  


Barbara sighed, “Hank, it’s fine.  I’m fine.”

 

“No, Babs.” he held up a hand, “He’s selfish.” he then looked up at Ray, “Who are you?”   
  


Nate replied, his voice a bit quieter, “He’s my boyfriend, okay?” he looked back up and snapped, “What?  Surprised that it wasn’t ‘just a phase’ or, in fact, anything to do with you?  Well, guess what?  My life doesn’t revolve around you.  I didn’t phone or call because I didn’t know!  And anyway, I was busy!”

 

“Doing what?” Hank asked.

 

Nate retorted, “More important things than being guilt-tripped by you.”

 

“Nathaniel!” Barbara gasped.

 

“I’m sorry, mom.” Nate sighed, shaking his head, “This wasn’t a good idea.”   
  


Ray interrupted, “Hey, no.” he stepped between the two men, “You two are  _ never  _ going to get this sorted out unless you sit down and talk it out.  You don’t wanna live life with regrets, do you?”

 

“I guess not.” Nate sighed, relaxing somewhat then looking up at his father, “Sorry.”

 

Hank nodded, “I guess I am too.”

 

“Good.  That’s a start.” Ray smiled, “Anyway.  I’m Ray.  Ray Palmer.”   
  


Hank tilted his head, “As in the  _ dead  _ billionaire?  I thought you looked familiar.”   
  


“I actually get that a lot.” Ray admitted, “But, yeah.  Not dead.  And kinda… kinda dating your  son.”   
  


Hank then asked, “Does he make you happy, Nathaniel?”

 

“He does.” Nate replied, almost a bit too eagerly,  _ “Very  _ happy.”

 

Hank said, “Then I guess it’s not my business.”

 

“Great!” Barbara beamed, “I’ll go get dessert!  Everyone take a seat!”

 

When she disappeared out of the room, the three men made their way to the table, Ray and Nate sitting next to each other.

 

“So, how did you two meet?” Hank asked.

 

Nate and Ray exchanged an awkward look before Nate replied, “Work.”   
  


It wasn’t  _ exactly  _ a lie, but it certainly wasn’t the truth either.

 

“How has your work been?” Hank struggled to make small talk.

 

Nate shrugged, “Same old, same old.  It’s been a bit difficult to get anything done recently though.”

 

“Is that because of those… those metahuman things?” Hank asked.

 

Nate stiffened briefly before stuttering, “Y-Yeah.  Those damn metahumans.”

 

“Bunch of freaks, if you ask me.” Hank began, “Not like the ones who were in the JSA.  No, these ones are perversions of what were once great men.”

 

Nate couldn’t help but be defensive, “Now, that’s a bit harsh, isn’t it?  Most of those people didn’t have a choice, plus there’s those like The Flash who are helping make the world a better place.”   
  


“That’s like saying the Green Arrow’s making it a better place.” Hank snorted, “These vigilantes don’t act within the confines of the law most of the time.  If it was my choice, they’d be locked up.”

 

Nate hissed, “Well, it’s a good thing you aren’t, isn’t it?”

 

“Dessert!” Barbara called as she walked in with four bowls, but then noticed the tension in the room that had once again grown, “Oh, what now?”   
  


Hank answered, “Nathaniel and I were simply discussing the metahumans, sweetie.”

 

_ “Yeah, _ it sure looks like you were ‘discussing’.” she heaved a sigh, putting down the bowls, “I can’t leave you boys alone for a second, can I?”

 

Hank continued, “I just don’t understand why he’s defending them.  Vigilantes and metas have done more harm than good.”

 

“You don’t know that.” Nate said, “Some of those metas and so-called vigilantes would lay down their lives for us.  They’re heroes.”

 

Hank shook his head, “No, your grandfather was a hero.  These are just freaks with masks.” he then asked, “What the  _ hell  _ is wrong with you?   You won’t talk about your work, you’re defending these freaks, why?”

 

“You wouldn’t understand.” Nate snapped, “You never do.”

 

Hank crossed his arms, “Try me.”

 

“Nate…” Ray began.

 

Nate held up a hand, “It’s fine, Ray.  I got this.” he got to his feet, “I’m a meta.”

 

“What?” his father scoffed, “Don’t be ridicu--”

 

To shut him up, Nate clenched his fist and steeled up.  He heard his mother gasp in something akin to horror and saw his father back away.

 

Immediately, he shifted back to his human guise and continued to explain, “And that’s not all.  You want to know what my job has been?  I’ve been time travelling.  Trying to fix things called ‘time aberrations’.  Also, I met my grandfather.  Twice.   Once in the forties, then again when he…  You get the picture.” he crossed his arms, “So go on,  _ dad.   _ Tell me how metas are just freaks wearing masks, who only do more harm than good.”

 

“You met my father?” Hank’s voice trembled, “And you were there when he died?”   
  


Nate nodded, his mind flashing back to the horrific memory of being helpless whilst his grandfather sacrificed himself, “I couldn’t stop him.  He died to save my life.  My life, and my friends’.  But I bet that you wish he hadn’t, and you know what?  I wish he hadn’t too.  I wanted to take his place so badly.  But I couldn’t.” Nate could feel his emotions getting the better of him, “This was a bad idea.  I should--” he shook his head, then walked out.

 

“I’ll talk to him, try to get him to come back through.” Ray said, “That is, if you want me to.”

 

Barbara nodded, “He’s our son.”

 

“Is he?” Hank asked, “You saw it.  He’s a metahuman.”

 

Ray then said, “With all due respect, sir, Nate’s actually saved quite a lot of lives.  In fact, you remember that alien invasion a while ago?”

 

“People said that was a hoax.” Hank stated.

 

Ray shook his head, “It wasn’t.  Nate was one of the ones who helped save the world.  He’s saved my life several times.” he got to his feet, “Just… think about it.  He’s the same person he always was.  Just a bit different.  I’ll go speak to him.” he then followed after his boyfriend.

 

When he found Nate, he was sitting at the side of the house, knees drawn up to his chest as he buried his face in his hands.  From the gentle movements of his shoulders, Ray noted he was crying.

 

“He hates me.” Nate stated, “He’s always hated me.”

 

Ray sighed, sitting beside him, “That’s not true.”

 

“He hates metahumans, or at least, the newer ones.” Nate choked out, “How could he do anything  _ other  _ than hate me too?”

 

The scientist said, “You’re his son.  His family.  He loves you.”

 

“He doesn’t show it.” Nate sniffled, then looked at Ray, “Is there something wrong with me?  I mean, I get it.  I’m over eager.  I’m a bit of an idiot.”

 

Ray put an arm around Nate, “Don’t be like that.  You’re not an idiot.  I think he was just a bit shocked about it.”   
  


“He’s disliked me way before that.” Nate said, “He’s so cold, so distant.”

 

Ray’s free hand stroked his cheek, “Then be better than him.  Talk to him.  Let him say what needs to be said.  The second you need to leave, I’ll call Sara.”   
  


“I’m scared.” Nate confessed, “I don’t think I could take him hating me for something like this.”   
  


Ray leaned forward and kissed his forehead, mumbling against his hairline, “You’re strong, okay?  Stronger than most people.  You can do this.” he pulled away to look Nate in the eye, “I believe in you.”   
  


Nate rested one of his own hands atop of the one on his cheek and managed a smile, “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Ray Palmer.”   
  


“I love you, okay?” Ray said, “And no matter what, I’ll  _ always  _ be on your side.” he got to his feet, then helped Nate up, “You ready?”

 

Nate replied, “Not really.  But, having you on my side is always going to help.”   
  


Ray took Nate’s hand, “Always.”

 

They headed back into the house together, Nate’s stomach churning with dread as they did so.  Every time he thought about running, he turned and glanced at Ray, and it immediately felt better.

 

His mother approached him first, “Now, I don’t really understand this ‘time travel’ business, but as long as you’re safe.”

 

“I am.  The serum that gave me my powers?  It cured my haemophilia.” Nate explained, “Plus, I’m really careful.”   
  


He left out the fact that an alternate timeline version of him had died, knowing that it would only hurt her to know.

 

“My son.” she cupped his cheek and smiled happily, “A hero.  I’m so proud of you.”

 

Nate smiled, then leaned down for a hug, relieved that his mother, at least, didn’t hate him.  When he pulled away, he looked over at his father, who was still sat at the table.

 

“Go.” Barbara encouraged, “Talk to him.”

 

Nate nodded before walking over to him, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

 

“You don’t think I’m a freak, do you?” he asked, irritated at how insecure it made him sound.

 

Hank shook his head, “I don’t.”

 

“But you’re not okay with it.” Nate noted, “So what are we going to do about it?  It’s not exactly something I can change.”

 

Hank sighed, “Look, son.  I don’t give a damn that you’re a meta.  It’s a shock, but I’ll get used to it.”

 

“You can’t hate other metas and pretend to care about me.” Nate said, “It doesn’t work like that.  I’m friends with a couple of other metas and you can’t treat me differently.”

 

Hank looked up at his son, “Maybe I was wrong about them too.” he paused, then sadness filled his expression, “You met him, huh?  My father, your grandfather.”

 

“I did.” Nate replied.

 

His father asked, “What was he like?”

 

“You really wanna know?” Nate asked, and when his father nodded, he replied, “He was amazing.  Every expectation, he just… He was better than I could ever have imagined.” he reached over and rested a hand on his father’s arm, “He loved you.  More than anything.  Actually, he wanted to return to you.”

 

Hank’s voice cracked, “So why didn’t he?”

 

“He couldn’t.”  Nate could feel himself wanting to cry again, but tried to stay strong, “It was an impossible situation, and he ended up sacrificing himself.  God, I wanted to save him, b-but I--”

 

Hank finished his sentence for him, “You couldn’t.” he rested his hand atop of Nate’s, “It’s alright.  I understand.”

 

“So you don’t hate me?” Nate asked.

 

Hank seemed to be wounded by that, “Why on Earth would I hate you?  You’re my son!  And I know I don’t show it or say it enough, but I do love you.”

 

“I love you too, dad.” Nate said, a smile breaking out on his face, “You know, I can stay here for a while if you guys want.”

 

As if on cue, Ray came rushing over, “Sorry to interrupt, but that was Sara.  We’ve kinda got an issue with, well, you know how we kinda screwed up time?  Yeah.  More dinosaurs in New York.”

 

Nate looked toward his father, who simply nodded and said, “Go.  Save the universe.  But keep in contact this time.”

 

“I will.” Nate said, getting up, “I promise.” he walked over to his mother, “I’ll call.  I promise.”

 

She smiled at him, then leaned up to kiss his forehead before saying, “Just stay safe.” she looked over at Ray, “You too.  Look after each other.”   
  


“Scouts honor, Mrs. Hey-- I mean, Barbara.” Ray grinned.

 

Nate called, “Bye!” before promptly sprinting out of the house alongside Ray.

 

“See?” Ray asked, “That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

 

Nate rolled his eyes, “We can discuss this later!”

 

The two headed back to the ship.

 

***

 

After the mission, Nate and Ray returned exhaustedly to their bedroom.  Nate practically collapsed on the bed.

 

“Who knew raptors were so strong?” he remarked.

 

Ray snarked back, “Dude, haven’t you watched Jurassic Park?”

 

“I know, but…” Nate shuddered, “Thank God I’m able to steel up otherwise I’d be missing an arm right about now.”

 

Ray laid down beside him, resting his chin on Nate’s shoulder, “So, how are you doing?  You’re not mad at me, are you?”

 

“Why would I be mad?” the historian turned his head slightly, “If it wasn’t for you, I probably would never have spoken to my dad again.” he shuffled so they were lying face-to-face and cupped his cheek, “Thank you.  Seriously.”

 

Ray smiled, “What else am I here for?”

 

“No, you didn’t have to do what you did.” Nate said, “You convinced me to give it another try.  I guess we just both had issues we needed to sort out, and we never would of if you weren’t there.”

 

Ray leaned forward to peck his boyfriend’s lips, “So, does this mean you’re not backing out of meeting my parents?  Damn it.  They’re really embarrassing.”

 

“There is no way I’m backing out.  I wanna hear all the stories.” Nate grinned.

 

Ray shook his head, “This is a bad idea.  No.”

 

“Why?  I’d  _ love  _ to hear some baby Ray stories!” Nate laughed, “I am  _ so  _ looking forward to this.”   
  


The other pulled away, snickering, “Nope.  Nope.  Plans cancelled.  Nope.”

 

“You wish.” Nate said, then kissed Ray’s cheek, “Sadly, can’t back out now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Reviews are always appreciated!!!!!
> 
> Also, follow my twitter @buffyquake and my tumblr bisexualnateheywood!


End file.
